The invention relates to a connection for a morcellator and to a protective sleeve for a medical instrument.
Various connections for morcellators are known and customary in the prior art. The invention can be used wherever a rotating cutting tube, which is configured in particular as a cutting tube, is used to carry out an activity in the body of a living being. Medical instruments of this type are currently used especially in endoscopic interventions. They are used to remove relatively large portions of tissue.
The morcellator especially has, as cutting tube, a cutting tube which has a cutting edge at the distal end. Said cutting tube is introduced into the body, for example, through an endoscope and is then rotated. By this means, the cutting edge removes portions of tissue which are then removed from the body through the cutting tube itself. For this purpose, the tissue part can be sucked off or else also removed by a further medical instrument which is then guided, for example, through a valve module into the cutting tube and through the latter.
A morcellator according to the prior art is described in particular in DE 10 2010 037 974 A1. The intention is that the present invention is a development of the morcellator shown there.
Protective sleeves known according to the prior art have two substantial disadvantages. Firstly, they cannot be connected to the handpiece in a simple manner. Secondly, known protective sleeves are not suitable for preventing gas from passing therethrough if the medical appliance is not mounted in the protective sleeve and therefore seals off the latter. Furthermore, known protective sleeves are inflexible in that they are not suitable for use with medical appliances having diameters which greatly differ from one another. It is also frequently not possible to ensure a sealing function for medical appliances having diameters which greatly differ from one another.
In order to be able to work within the scope of minimally invasive surgery in the body interior, a surgeon requires an access route into the body interior, for example to the abdominal cavity. In order to be able to work with sufficient space and at the same time as little injury as possible to a patient's tissue, in the case of minimally invasive operations gas is generally insufflated, the gas raising the skin, for example the abdominal wall in the case of operations in the region of the abdominal cavity, as a result of which the surgeon has sufficient space for carrying out the operation. Medical and in particular surgical instruments are generally used together with a protective sleeve which surrounds said instruments and prevents undesirable damage to intact tissue. In the simplest case, such a protective sleeve is a hollow tube. In order to mount the protective sleeve securely during an operation, the protective sleeve generally has a connecting device by means of which said protective sleeve can be connected to a handpiece of a medical and in particular surgical instrument.
A protective sleeve according to the prior art is disclosed, for example, in DE 20 2013 102 186 for use with a morcellator.
It is the object of the invention to provide a connection for a morcellator according to DE 10 2010 037 974 A1, which further simplifies the handling by the user, and therefore to contribute to increasing the safety during use.
It is furthermore the object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, the intention is to provide a protective sleeve for a medical instrument, which protective sleeve prevents gas from passing through the medical instrument and also assists the guiding of the medical instrument in the protective sleeve.